


Nurse

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brief mention of vomitting, M/M, Male Lactation, Nursing, Past Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, antidepressants, babies eat a lot?????, i do Too Much research again, kylo is possessive of Hux's pale shoulders lmao, someone (kind of) asked and I delivered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Set in the same universe as my other story Force Blind, although this can be read alone! Takes place about ~3 months before the ending of Force BlindHux and Kylo run out of formula for their kid so while Kylo is off to get more Hux has to feed the baby himself, which he's insecure about.





	Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so u gotta,,,,thank Keiko (thank u Keiko) for commenting on the first story and saying it was a pity Hux didn't nurse Deimos due to some dumb uninformed comment Kylo made, so i am here to Rectify That.  
> also i realized that. babies eat a Fucking lot? while researching, so basically everything Andy/ND-95 says is true and pretty much straight from multiple websites also ND-95 voices my own horror at realizing I had starved Deimos in Force Blind. I put So Much Effort into these fics. Last night I spent an hour researching a disease that Deimos ends up getting (which isn't fatal he just goes blind at age 6 i think i have planned)  
> Also I wanted to note that TECHNICALLY while I said last fic it was 'happy ending' and i never corrected anybody that said Hux was healthy/happy again, depression is very hard to overcome and Hux has. a long time of pill taking to go, is still coping, and has his good and bad days/moments (based off of my own depression lmao)

**Nurse**

"General!" Hux woke up to the loud voice of a droid, and being tapped on the head. He glared at ND-95, who was unfazed but in distress about something. "I have disappointing news, I am _so_ sorry!"

"What happened?" Deimos was in his crib, making unhappy noises.

"I am sorry to disturb you on your day off, but this is vital!" The poor droid looked guilty, somehow, eyes dim and twitching like a nervous person. Hux wondered what ND-95 could possibly have ignored the programming it gave itself to not disturb him on his schedualed 'off' days. It had come up with them itself, saying that he needed days every other week to himself, to just relax without having to worry about work or the baby, for his mental health. He just usually downed some sleeping pills the night before and caught up on rest.

"Andy, just say it."

"I neglected to keep track of the supply of formula we had, and we do not have anymore. I used the last pack during the night, and we will not be able to get more for a few days. Kylo went out on his shuttle to go buy more, but we are far from any planets."

"He needs to eat!"

"He is still too young to eat solids, and we have no other food for him... Since it is your day off I am not supposed to approach you for help, but right now you are the only source of food for Deimos. I'm aware that you don't nurse him, but he will starve without. You _are_ able to nurse, right? If you aren't we will have to find an alternative."

"Y-yes, I can. I just, ah, don't because it doesn't have enough nutrients for him, with my diet."

ND-95 cocked its head, eye optics shutting off to leave a strip glowing in the middle, like narrowing its eyes. "...Who told you that?"

"Ren?" Hux sat up.

"Well that's just stupid!" ND-95 rolled its head, which over the few months they'd owned it Hux had learned was its imitation of an eyeroll. "Ren didn't even know how to hold a baby properly when I arrived, don't listen to what he says about those kinds of things. Consult me about your concerns in the future."

"Oh." Why had he listened to Kylo about that? He supposed his mental state at the time had really been that far gone. He'd taken all of Kylo's comments literally, and never really questioned them. He still tended to take them at face value, the postpartum depression muddling his systems even with the wide array of pills he'd been prescribed, but he'd think about them. "So... Should I go back to nursing?"

"It would be much healthier to balance between formula and nursing, that way he gets the surplus of nutrients, and also bonds well with you! Perhaps when Kylo comes back with more formula it can be that Deimos nurses from you in the evenings? I will bring Deimos to you-!" ND-95 turned and went to the crib. 

Hux looked down at himself. He had a shirt on over his undershirt, preferring to spend his off days not in exclusively his undergarments. He pulled off the tee while ND-95 cooed to Deimos. ND-95 brought over the baby, who squirmed unhappily.

Taking the baby, Hux pulled down his shirt to give Deimos access. After a few seconds of unhappy whining, Deimos found his nipple and started sucking, settling down. ND-95 was staring, and reached out to adjust Hux's arm a bit. Then it pulled back. It make him slightly nervous to have the droid just watching, but at least it gave him reassurance that he was doing it right.

ND-95 rolled away after a bit, disappearing into the refresher. It came back holding something clasped between its hands. Wheeling to a stop next to him, it laid its hands on the bed, and lifted one to reveal what they had.

His medication. "Since you are awake now, you are required to take these! I will place them right here so you will not have to get up when Deimos is finished." ND-95 moved and put them down on top of his nightstand carefully. "I will get you water. Taking pills dry is bad for your throat." Hux decided not to mention that he took them dry occassionally, ND-95 would probably flip.

The droid rolled off again. Hux looked down at Deimos, who seemed very content and oddly focused. He smiled, glad that after a few weeks of pills he was finally able to feel 'normal' about his son. 

ND-95 came back and put the water next to the pills. Then it settled back into position watching. After ten silent minutes, Hux asked, "How long does he need to nurse?"

"As long as he wants!"

"Really?"

"Yes. Since he in between a growth spurt period he might not eat for too long, but it could take anywhere from five minutes to an hour."

"Ren always said I overfed him when I used to nurse. Deimos usually threw up a bit after I fed him."

ND-95's optics brightened in surprise. "Overfed? Not possible. Babies spit up a lot, that's normal. How often did you feed him?"

"Three times a day? And once during the night."

If droids could faint Hux was sure ND-95 would have. " _Only four?!_ Newborns need to eat 10-12 times in a 24-hour cycle for the first few weeks of life! At three months they go through a growth period and need more milk then, too! Soon he'll be going through another growth period, as well!" The droid looked a bit hysteric. "No wonder I keep having to pry him away from Kylo to feed him normally when he's here! Ah- switch him to the other side." ND-95 stopped its rant to nudge Hux until he switched Deimos to his other nipple, then lamented to the baby, "Oh, how did you survive without me? Sheer force of will? You poor child. They didn't even have you vaccinated until three weeks ago."

Hux felt mildly insulted.

But he supposed ND-95 was right, Deimos would be doing worse off without the droid giving advice and pouring out info. 

"Can I take my pills while he eats?" ND-95 gave an affirmative so he grabbed a few and popped them in his mouth. With a sip of the water he swallowed them, and repeated it for the rest. Seeing that Deimos didn't look like he was going to finish any time soon, Hux grabbed his personal datapad off of the nightstand. ND-95 looked at the screen suspiciously to make sure he wasn't trying to do any work, content when he clicked onto a holorecord about the battle strategies and tactics of the Clone Wars, for both the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems.

He spent his off days sleeping, reading, working out, or indulging in just relaxing somehow. He'd just started reading this record after finishing one about the Empire's tactics for subduing planets politically and by force.

He'd tried to read something about Darth Vader but Kylo kept bothering him, sensing whenever he started reading it, so he'd quit after making it to the second chapter. The chip it had come on had disappeared, and he had seen it resurface, plugged into Kylo's neglected datapad.

After a grand total of 27 minutes, Deimos pulled away and wriggled. ND-95 took him away to burp him, chattering about what games they were going to play during the day. It sounded like ND-95 was working on getting Deimos to learn how to use his hands, respond to sound, and recognize objects. 

Hux got up to use his refresher, and placed an order for a meal to be sent up.

-

He was getting to a particularly interesting segment in the book about the Battle of Felushia when there were a few loud clangs from the other side of the room. Looking up, he could see objects were floating. Deimos had his arms waving around as he sat up, propped by a toy, and ND-95's arms suddenly went limp. The droid's eyes went dark, and its head receded.

A metal object on the floor behind the droid seemed to be the culprit, and everything fell on the floor as Deimos whimpered. 

He was force sensitive, of course. Hux had been hoping that Millicent was the culprit for things falling over in the night, which coincidently lined up whenever Deimos woke up crying. No, just an upset baby.

Hux grew concerned when ND-95 didn't turn back on. Had it been broken? Deimos, seeing that his caretaker wasn't moving, started crying. Hux decided it was time for an intervention. He put down his datapad and went to his son, picking him up. He spent a few minutes calming him down, murmuring soothingly and patting his back. Then he looked at the droid.

The cover on the back of its head was dented, and Hux immediately guessed the problem. Sure enough, when he pulled the cover off, the power button had been switched to 'off'. He pressed it and ND-95 whirred back to life.

"Andy?"

"Oh dear! What happened?"

"Your power was hit. It's only been a few minutes."

"Oh! I'm sorry for the disturbance!" Again, the droid looked ashamed. "I'll take him back!"

He hesitated in giving the baby back to ND-95's outstretched arms. Deimos was patting his chest, making soft nonsense noises. 

"General? I can take him back now, I'm not damaged. Sir? It's your off day, I'll try not to disturb you again!"

"No, uh- I want to hold him."

"Alright! I'll just clean up then."

-

His off day ended up being spent reading, holding Deimos who was picking up so much of his 'relaxation' feelings that he kept dozing off, and periodically nursing the baby. ND-95 seemed pleased that they were getting such a calm day, and brought Hux his meals when they came in. Then Hux was feeling exhausted after finishing an abridged version of his evening routine, so he ended up falling asleep while holding Deimos. ND-95 had to take him to put him in his crib.

-

Hux was a bit disappointed when he woke up and had to go to work. He was feeling particularly anxious about Deimos, wanting to spend another day holding him. He supposed it was for the best when Deimos revealed he was being energetic, squirming around after eating for only seven minutes.

Then he was handing Deimos to ND-95 and heading to the bridge all too soon.

Except for a few hours later, when a few officers started murmuring as he walked on the bridge. Then he heard it. Soft whimpering that turned into crying. He turned around to see ND-95 rolling towards him from the entryway, Deimos in hands.

Seeing they were noticed, the droid called out, "General! Hello there!"

He went to it, not liking that they'd come from a far part of the ship, and kind of embarrassed. "Andy, what are you doing here?"

"Deimos, look, it is the General! Say hello to your papa!" Deimos just whined. ND-95 rolled its head. "Good enough. We are here!"

"I _see that._ Why?"

"Deimos is hungry! He needs to be fed, General! Feed him!" ND-95 held up the baby.

If they weren't already, all officers were now either staring or whispering. Two people laughed quietly.

"Andy, I'm working."

"General, you're being difficult! He needs to nurse! Just pull down your shirt and take him, it'll only be around ten minutes of your time." Everyone was staring.

"Fine, we'll step out and I'll feed him. Major, you have the bridge while I'm gone!"

"Good! Do not cry Deimos, the General will nurse you soon! You won't be hungry anymore."

Holding back a sigh at the thought of the stories that would pop up, Hux led ND-95 out of the bridge and to his office. He sat down in his desk chair and pulled off his outer shirt. Taking Deimos, he pulled down his undershirt and let him suckle. ND-95 rolled around the room, exploring after ensuring that Hux was holding the baby correctly. Yesterday had perfected his technique.

He'd barely gotten in three minutes with Deimos when the door to his office opened without warning. Some nervous lieutenant that paled when they saw him.

"Uh, S-sir?"

"What is it?"

"There's a problem at Engine 2, and the technicians want you to go down, sir."

It was probably nothing, but he would have to go down anyways. Before he could say it would have to wait, ND-95 cheerfully said, "General, we will be glad to go with you while you work! I will carry your datapad for you!"

-

Deimos wasn't at all bothered that he was moving while feeding him. It seemed everyone else was, however. He heard about ten comments about the freckles on his arms on his walk to the engine room. Sure none of them had ever seen him bare armed before, but they didn't have to talk about it as he passed by.

The problem with the engine, as expected, was barely anything, since it was caught so soon. If not, it would have caused major damage, but technicians were already midway through fixing it by the time he got there. A few openly stared at him.

"Get back to work!"

Everyone did as they were told, with the occasional glance back that was met with an icy glare. Partway through ND-95 was tugging at his arm and telling him to switch sides. Hux was beyond glad when the repairs were finally finished and he could head back to his office. Deimos finally finished eating and ND-95 took him.

"We'll be back later, General!"

Hux sighed.

-

The sheer amount of food that such a small body could consume amazed Hux. ND-95 came up every few hours, and Deimos ate on average around ten to twenty minutes, and longer in the evenings. So quickly Hux got used to just removing his outer shirt, handing it to ND-95, and letting Deimos eat, ignoring anyone who stared. Although one con was that he felt more tired, since ND-95 woke him up during the night to feed Deimos, too.

The second day of feeding Deimos went by relatively fast and uneventfully. But during the second feeding on the third day, Kylo finally got back from his small trip. Hux had ignored the warning from the lieutenant that Kylo's shuttle had arrived, as he had only just started nursing Deimos and ND-95 was fussing over his arm placement.

He wished he had taken notice and went to meet up with Kylo, instead of just staying on the bridge. Kylo came up to the bridge, startling a bit seeing ND-95 and their son with Hux. 

"Ren, you're back. Did you get the formula?"

"Yeah, I put the box in your quarters. Hey, want to go to your office?"

"...Alright."

-

In his office, Hux was confused. Did Kylo need to talk about something? He looked kind of on edge. "What is it, Ren? I have work to do."

"Have you been nursing while on the bridge?"

"Yes, it's convenient. Why?"

"With only that shirt on...?" Kylo gestured to the undershirt.

Hux frowned, "I don't see your point. My shirt prevents Deimos from getting fed, so I take it off."

Kylo huffed. He ran his hands over Hux's arms and his exposed neck, collarbone, and chest, "Everyone can see this! It's- this is exclusive to me!"

"I'm literally nursing our son."

"Well- besides that!"

"ND-95 and Millicent are present when I change. Phasma and I spar in short sleeved shirts. Medics give me physical exams."

"It- it makes me uncomfortable."

"Your discomfort doesn't matter, I am _nursing our infant son_. Get over it, I have arms, people see them!"

"Well I bought formula so-" Kylo grabbed Deimos, despite the protest of both Hux and ND-95. "-you can put your shirt back on."

"Wait- don't shake him-"

"Be careful, sir!"

"Wh-" Deimos threw up on Kylo, who gave a long sigh. "Oh."

**Author's Note:**

> Subscribe to the series 'Force Blind' for more of exclusively this universe, or to 'Evil Space Dads' for all my dad au fics !  
> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton


End file.
